laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Crown and Scepter? Gen 8 Based on England?
"Pokemon Crown and Scepter? Gen 8 Based on England?" is a Pokemon leak covered by LaxChris on January 25th, 2019. As of January 28, 2019, the leak has not been proven fake. Content of Leak The leak reads as follows: There have been various little elements that might suggest that the pair of Gen 8 games might be called Crown and Scepter and might be based in England. Since I'm still not totally clear on linking /vp/ here or not, I'll describe some of the information, link some images and then also a video which talks about this, which includes images of said leak. Basically: - just like in 2015 with a Pikachu wearing Hawaiian clothes, before SM's reveal, some plushies of Pikachu and Eevee wearing crowns and other clothes resembling royalty have been popping up; Pikachu is also holding a scepter; - another image released by one of the official accounts for New Year featured Pikachu and Eevee in the aforementioned clothing; - there's a crown piece of customization that is buyable in LGPE for the maximum amount of money.. This could be a hint just in the same vein as the Strange Souvenir in Kalos; - James Turner, one of the Pokémon/character designers at GF (the only non-JP one, tmk), has posted this image on his Twitter, which contains a Pikachu wearing a crown and holding a detective lens (which might stand in for a scepter?) and a Guzzlord that is eating the year 2018, written in colors reminiscent of SM/USUM; - a clearly England inspired Region has popped up in a TV program in one episode of the anime; might be nothing, but might also be a hint; - the 4chan leak mentions other information, among which the Starters (rabbit, sheep, dolphin) and the two Cover Legendaries, which to me are more interesting and less likely to be BS, compared to the rest, at least, because I can easily see them incorporating the crown and scepter "themes": a thorn spider (crown) and a butterfly (scepter). Pikachu wearing the crown piece: https://www.serebii.net/letsgopikachueevee/pokemon/025-crown.png James Turner's Twitter post: https://twitter.com/JamesTurner_42/status/1079943213941575681 Image of the England Region in the anime (taken from a thumbnail, apparently): https://i.ytimg.com/vi/xHZIFb8gK10/maxresdefault.jpg An England Region might bring forth more connection with Kalos and the War, due to the famous rl France-England relationship; also, since they unfortunately stated that they're not done with Mega Evolution, this might be a good occasion to bring them in the spotlight again, especially if there are new lore pieces about the aforementioned War of 3000 years ago. This video talks about all of this and something more, including the 4chan leak which I'm not sure I can link, here. LaxChris' Thoughts LaxChris considered the Pikachu crown a possible hint, but without proving anything in itself. He also points out that the games have hinted at the next title several times before, making this feasible as a hint. He also considers the Twitter post a good hint as to the coloring of the next Pokemon games. He also points out that the theory that the anime hinting towards an England region makes sense. He called the leak real. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Pokemon Leak Category:Not Confirmed Real